


For Play

by TheFirstHogoKage (WalkingOnRain)



Category: GOT7, VIXX
Genre: 4D Explosion, But that is at the reader's discretion, Kenson, M/M, Possibly JaeBum/Leo, it's Ken and Jackson, what are they saying?, who knows - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-30
Updated: 2018-03-30
Packaged: 2019-04-14 20:57:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14144412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WalkingOnRain/pseuds/TheFirstHogoKage
Summary: Ken and Jackson are in the middle of something when Leo and Jaebum walk in.OrI suck at descriptions, please read.





	For Play

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not the best writer. But, I just wanted to share this.

Jackson is exhausted. "Hyung, I don't think that goes there."

"It fits though," Ken tells him.

"Not naturally."

"Then just cut some off," the elder exclaims a little loudly.

"'Just cut some off?!' Are you nuts?"

"Yes, and I have some too."

Jackson's blank expression meets Ken's innocent one.

The younger decides to continue, "Just pick a smaller one."

"I can't hold the smaller one, my hands are too big!"

The door opens, and Leo and Jaebum walk in. They stop when the see the mess on the floor.

"Hyungs! Want to play LEGOs with us? We have nuts too!"

"Ken-hyung doesn't really know how to play with them right, though."

"I do too!"

"That piece doesn't fit there!"

"I'll make it fit!"

"Leo-hyung, Jaebum-hyung, please tell Ken-hyung he's being completely unreasonable!"

I am being perfectly reasonable! Aren't I Leo-hyung?"

Leo's face was blank, and a little pink.

Jackson looked at Jaebum, "Come on hyung! He's being completely un-"

Ken cuts the younger off, "Don't you dare say unreasonable again!"

"Unrealistic," Jackson finishes.

Ken growls slightly, but no one reacts.

Jaebum and Leo just stare at their friends. Leo's face coming much closer to red by the second, while Jaebum shuts his eyes tightly and shifts his stance.

The leader shakes his head slowly, "You two have the strangest foreplay."

Leo blushes in full now, accompanied by a small, uncomfortable smile.

Ken and Jackson exchange looks. "What do you mean," the elder of the pair asks.

Leo's face is the color of a tomato as he points between the two of them. "You're both..."

Once again, the duo on the floor exchange looks. They look down at themselves, then look back to their friends.

"We're wearing underwear," Jackson blinks innocently.

Jaebum's eyes flick briefly to Ken's lap, then back up to the man-child's face. He clears his throat, "Uh, Ken-hyung, you-uh, your-" he points to Ken's underwear, which has a bulge in it.

Ken looks down and gasps. Jaw hanging open, he looks back up at their hyung and the leader. He reaches in his underwear, as Jaebum and Leo look away, and pulls out a LEGO.

Ken holds up the block and simply tells them, "I don't know how this got there."

"You don't remember," Jackson says, disbelief and confusion on his face. "You tried to see how many LEGOs you could fit in your-"

Jaebum holds up a hand, "You can stop now, Jackson."

"But that's why Ken-hyung is naked! He tried to see how many LEGOs he could fit in his clothes! Then he couldn't get them out!"

Leo looks over at Jaebum, and silently begs him not to have one of his I'm-not-blonde-but-I-must-have-been-in-a-past-life moments. 

"Then why are  _you_ naked, Jackson?"

Leo gives Jaebum a look of complete disappointment.

The smile on Ken's face is so bright, "Oh! Because I had trouble getting all the LEGOs back out so we just took all our clothes off and had sex."

Leo winces.

Closing his eyes again, the leader holds up his hand once more, "Yeah, I know, I brought that on myself."

Leo rolls his eyes and turns to leave, Jaebum close behind. They hear Jackson and Ken giggling, but neither of them want to look back.

The two second-eldests-in-their-groups get in the elevator. Leo tries to drill a hole into Jaebum's head with his eyes.

The younger feels the glare and sighs, "I know."

Leo turns his face back toward the elevator doors, and they take the rest of the ride down in silence.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I might make this into a series. Might.
> 
> For those of you who liked this story, please join us on GOTVIXX Amino! Amino is a mobile app filled with communities for people with shared interests. GOTVIXX Amino is an Amino community where we love VIXX and GOT7, and where they love each other ;-)


End file.
